


Against Fate

by robinwritesallthethings



Series: Henry Cavill Characters [6]
Category: Immortals (2011)
Genre: F/M, Family, Loss of Virginity, Pool Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Reader-Insert, Romance, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: Fate seems inevitable for both you and Theseus, until you decide to make your own.
Relationships: Theseus/Reader
Series: Henry Cavill Characters [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925797
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

Your feet pound over the rocks as you run to his door, your heart beating so hard you think it’s going to burst out of your chest. He’s the only one who can help you now. The only one who might see sense and help you defy them.

He can make you the happiest woman alive or condemn you to death. It’s a horrible choice to ask of him, but you’re putting yourself in his hands.

You throw the curtain to the small hovel where he lives with his mother aside, your face falling as you see only her. You know what she’ll think of what you want, and you’d prefer not to hear the words.

But you can tell by the look on her face that she already knows. She’s lit up with joy for you, and you can’t bear it.

You’re already backing up even as you say her name. “Aethra. I was looking for Theseus.”

“He’s training out by the ocean, dear,” she answers easily, completely ignoring your distress. “I assume you want to tell him the news.”

“Yes.”

You nod hurriedly, not saying more. You don’t wish to lie to her, but you have to. If she finds out your plan, she might tell your father, and he would be furious.

“Well, go, dear. It’s an honor to be chosen to serve the gods. I am very proud of you.”

You swallow back the lump in your throat and nod again. “Thank you,” you manage to croak.

She has no idea what it feels like. Perhaps it seems like an honor to her, but it’s nothing you want.

You rush down to the ocean, stopping in your tracks when you see him. He’s practicing with his spear, wearing only his breeches.

As always, you’re struck by his beauty. He’s tall and handsome and muscled and golden in the light of the setting sun, his unruly mop of dark curls damp with sweat.

He notices you immediately and straightens up. He frowns as he takes in your disheveled appearance and fraught expression, laying down his spear and making his way over.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, reaching out and smoothing the loose strands of your hair back, smiling at you comfortingly.

His attention makes you warm from your head to your toes. You’ve always wanted him, but you’ve kept your feelings hidden because you’ve never known if he feels the same.

But now your life hangs in the balance, and you have to force the issue.

“They chose me, Theseus,” you whisper, your lower lip trembling as you try not to cry.

“Chose you for what?” he wonders.

“To be burned to gain favor from the gods,” you sob, unable to hold the tears back any longer. “I’m the next virgin sacrifice.”

His face falls, and he steps back, shaking his head. “No,” he murmurs. “No, that’s not possible.”

“Theseus, I…”

“Stop!” Aethra calls behind you.

You turn and your eyes widen as you see her coming down the path with the old man who is Theseus’ mentor. Clearly she wasn’t as oblivious as you’d thought.

You open your mouth to tell Theseus what you want, but Aethra grabs you and pulls you back.

“You mustn’t ask this of him,” she cautions you. “You have been chosen. The gods have spoken. If you ask him to help you, you will both be condemned. You must burn. The rewards you receive will be great.”

Theseus shakes his head angrily. “How can you say that, Mother? They want to kill her! There is nothing honorable in that!”

But Aethra isn’t going to give up that easily. “Perhaps you can talk some sense into him,” she suggests, turning to Theseus’ mentor.

“Come with me, lad,” he offers.

Theseus looks reluctant to leave you, but he goes, walking a short distance down the beach and listening to what the old man has to say.

“You should be ashamed of yourself,” Aethra scolds you. “Asking him to break the will of the gods like that.”

“I don’t want to die,” you tell her, wiping away tears. “And I…”

You trail off. She shouldn’t be the first to hear you say it. He should.

“And if he felt the same, he would have said so already. You must accept your fate gracefully.”

Tears start to roll silently down your cheeks as Theseus returns. The old man begins to walk back up the path and Aethra looks questioningly at her son.

“Leave us to talk alone, please, Mother,” he requests.

“Theseus, don’t tempt the wrath of the gods for her,” Aethra begs him, stepping forward and taking his arm.

“I’ll talk to you soon, Mother,” he insists.

She purses her lips disapprovingly, but nods and turns to follow the old man back up the path.

Theseus steps forward and carefully wipes your tears away. “Don’t cry. I’ll help you escape.”

“Escape?”

“I don’t want you to die. Tonight, I can help you get out of the city, and you can go wherever you want.”

Disappointment settles in the pit of your stomach. That’s what he’s going to offer you? To shove you out into the night, alone and hunted?

You’d expected more.

Or maybe you’d just hoped for more.

“I can’t run, Theseus,” you protest. “Not while I’m still a suitable sacrifice. They’ll do anything to find me.”

His brow furrows and he swallows, looking down at his bare feet. “What do you ask of me, then?” he wonders uncertainly.

He clearly knows what you’re going to say, but for some reason, he won’t acknowledge it. Is the idea of being with you really so repugnant, even if it’s purely physical? The thought saps your resolve and you decide not to ask for what you really want at the last moment.

“If I’m… not a virgin anymore, Theseus, I can’t be sacrificed,” you whisper.

His mother was right. It endangers him too. Anyone who interferes with a sacrifice is considered an outcast. But he already is one, so you don’t see why that would matter to him.

“I can’t do that to you,” he insists, looking back up at you fiercely. “If you were to get with child, it would be a bastard, and you would be ostracized.”

His explanation takes you by surprise. Is that what he’s worried about?

“Being ostracized is better than death, Theseus,” you reply, unable to think of anything else to say just yet.

“I know,” he admits, “but I… I cannot be the one to do that to you. You understand why.”

You do understand. He’s never forgiven the people here for considering him and his mother undesirables because of their misfortune. You’ve always thought it was wrong, but there was nothing you could do about it.

He looks so upset at the thought of making you suffer, even if it saves your life, that it sends a shot of courage straight into your heart.

You reach out for his hand, putting the other on his face so he’ll look at you, staring deeply into his eyes.

“Our child wouldn’t be a bastard, Theseus,” you tell him softly, “if we were wed.”

He grabs you tightly by the waist, pulling you closer until your noses are touching, and shakes his head. “That is no better. You would be an undesirable, like me.”

“It doesn’t matter anymore, Theseus,” you remind him. “If we do this, we’ll both be banished. Me for subverting my role as a sacrifice and you for aiding me. My father is the high priest, yes, but he won’t make an exception, even for his own daughter. We could… we could go somewhere else, Theseus. Anywhere else. We could tell people whatever we wanted and start over. Your mother could even come with us, if she’s willing.”

He doesn’t say anything. You feel desperation in his touch, but you’re not sure where it stems from. You only have one doubt left, because if that’s where his desperation lies, then none of it matters.

“Is it that you have no feelings for me, Theseus?” you ask, pushing the words past your lips unwillingly. “If you don’t, I… I understand. I didn’t ask you for help just because I knew you would be willing to defy the gods more than anyone here. I asked you because I’ve always… loved you.”

His eyes blaze as he replies, his lips only inches from yours. “How can you think I have no feelings for you?” he finally rasps, his voice deep with desire. “I have loved you for as long as I can remember. It’s why I’ve resisted you all these years. I didn’t even tell my mother how I felt because I thought she would press the issue because she wants grandchildren so much.”

He sighs, his breath warming your lips. “I just wanted you to have so much better than me.”

“There is no one better than you, Theseus,” you assure him. “I love you.”

“I love you,” he replies.

Then he kisses you.

His kiss is filled with years of longing, and though he’s insistent, he’s gentle, too. He pulls you even closer, his hand tangling in your hair as you put both of your arms around him.

You wish you could stand on this beach and kiss him forever, but you don’t have a lot of time. “Theseus, we must…”

But you trail off, powerless to stop him, melting even further into his kiss.

“I know,” he finally says, leaning down and scooping you up into his strong arms, kissing you again as he carries you to the end of the beach.

“Where are we going?” you wonder.

“A place the old man showed me. Only he and I know of it.” He pauses and stares down at you. “I don’t want to rush this. I want it to be perfect for you.”

You’re touched at the thought, but worried. “Theseus, what if he tells someone where to find us?”

“He won’t,” Theseus tells you reassuringly. “When we walked down the beach, he told me that everyone has multiple fates, and that our choices lead us to the one we desire most. He said that tonight may very well be a time of choice for me, and it is not up to any person, or the supposed gods, to intervene.”

He bends down to enter the cave, setting you down on a smooth shelf of stone once you’re inside. “Give me a moment,” he requests.

One of the soft blue cloaks he sometimes wears draped around his body is flung over a rock behind him, probably left after a long training session. He grabs it and spreads it out next to you, then bites his lip and rubs the back of his neck.

“It’s not the most romantic, but it’s the best I can do, I think.”

“It’s perfect, Theseus,” you soothe him, holding out your arms. “Now come to me.”

He lifts you onto the blanket and stretches out beside you, taking your face in his hands and pressing his forehead against yours once more. “I’m sorry,” he murmurs. “I’m sorry I made you wait. I could have prevented this.”

“And I could have told you how I felt, Theseus. We’re both at fault. But we can fix it now.”

He nods and swallows. “I’ve… never done this before. I only ever wanted you, so…”

You beam up at him as he confesses. “We’ll figure it out together, Theseus.”

“All right,” he breathes, then kisses you again.

He groans as you turn and press your soft, supple body against his lean, hard one. His hands move from your face to your shoulders, then down your sides. He squeezes your breasts, your hips, your bottom, before his hands come to rest on your thighs.

You reach down, finding one of his hands with one of yours and threading your fingers together. With the other, you find him through his breeches, stroking and squeezing him. His groans deepen and his kisses become more urgent, his tongue tracing your lips, then plunging inside your mouth as you open for him.

Suddenly, both of you are desperate for more. Theseus’ hands hike your dress up and he touches your bare skin; it seems to burn wherever his fingers move. You push his breeches down and he kicks them away. He’s hot and hard and pulsing in your hand, and even though you’re a little afraid he won’t fit, you’re eager to have him inside of you.

You push him onto his back and straddle his thighs, grabbing your dress and tossing it over your head before cradling his face in your palm.

He looks up at you in wonder and awe, one of his hands coming to rest gently on your back. Your thumb grazes over his lower lip and his eyes close briefly.

“I’m not worthy of you,” he murmurs.

“Love cares nothing for worth, and neither do I,” you assure him. “But you’re wrong, Theseus. You are more worthy of me than anyone will ever be. You’re willing to risk everything to save me. I couldn’t find a better man anywhere.”

He leans up and kisses you, his fingers sliding into your hair again. “You’re perfect,” he whispers, “and you always have been. You’re the kindest person I know. So intelligent, and so beautiful.”

His eyes rake up and down your body and he lets out a ragged sigh. “More beautiful than I ever imagined, even in my wildest dreams.”

“You dreamt of me?” you ask.

He nods, then flips you over, the muscles in his arms clenching and bulging as he hovers over you. “I know I said I didn’t want to rush, but I don’t know if I can wait,” he admits.

“I don’t want you to wait, Theseus. Please make me yours. I don’t want to belong to the gods. I want to belong to you.”

“You belong to yourself,” he protests, “but I will gladly accept the honor of being your lover.”

He gazes at you, shivering in anticipation as you spread your legs and expose yourself to him. Then he’s kissing you again and positioning himself at your entrance.

When he thrusts inside, you expect pain. The priests said that your selection as sacrifice would save you from the hurts you’d suffer at the intrusion of a man.

But there’s no pain at all. Instead, it’s like two pieces of broken pottery snapping back together. Both are needed to create the whole.

“Are you all right?” he asks, his voice tight.

You push up, letting your breasts graze his chest, kissing him over and over. “I’m wonderful, Theseus,” you promise. “Please keep going.”

He forces himself to move in slow, even strokes, even though you can tell his need is urgent. Each time, he goes deeper, stretching you further, testing your limits.

You just want more. “I need all of you, Theseus,” you tell him softly.

He curls an arm around your waist and pulls you even closer, finally bottoming out inside you. He shortens his strokes, his chest heaving. You run your hands over it, tracing the lines of his muscles, and wrap your legs around his waist.

Suddenly, his earlier worry flickers through your mind. He fears that he will get you with child.

The thought of his seed taking root inside you pushes you right over the edge. You cry out as you spasm around him, and he lets out a strangled cry as he spills himself into you unexpectedly.

He collapses on top of you, his head finding your chest. He kisses your breasts as you both finish, and you run your fingers through his hair.

You have a very clear vision of your future. You’ll leave here and travel as husband and wife until you find a suitable place to settle. By the time you arrive wherever that is, you’ll be pregnant with the first of many children.

You’ll live happily ever after, instead of dying on a fiery pyre.

He leans up and kisses your forehead, rolling until you’re resting on his chest.

“I will always protect you,” he swears. “And any family we might have.” He chuckles. “And I promise to last longer next time.”

You laugh along with him and shake your head. “It was perfect, Theseus. I love you.”

“I love you.”

And so, in the stars, your fates were rewritten. Neither of you ever knew it, but the sweet, quiet life you ended up leading for the rest of your days was only one of the paths your life could have taken.

Someone else was sacrificed, and someone else became a hero and ended a war, and the world continued on.

But whatever the circumstances, all that mattered was that you were happy. And every night, when you fell asleep surrounded by your family and wrapped in Theseus’ arms, his hand splayed protectively over your belly as it grew with yet another child, you knew that you were exactly that.


	2. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Theseus are finally happy with your family.

You find Theseus relaxing in the hot spring at the base of the mountains just behind your home. He smiles when he sees you, waving lazily.

“Am I late for dinner?” he wonders.

You shake your head. “The children are still running about with their friends. I thought I’d give them the little daylight they have left.”

“Then join me,” he offers, holding out his hands.

You discard your light, loose dress, revealing the growing curve of your belly, your swollen breasts bouncing as you take his hands and slowly lower yourself onto his lap.

He puts his hands on your stomach and grins. “I can’t believe we’re having a third,” he admits proudly.

You snort. “I can. You’re insatiable.”

“Me?” he teases. “So are you.”

“Mmm, am I?” You wiggle your hips and reach down into the water to find his rapidly growing erection. “I suppose I am.”

He lifts you and gently lowers you back onto him, enjoying your long, soft moan as he’s sheathed inside you.

You rock on top of him, wrapping your arms around his shoulders, moaning again as he starts to kiss your breasts.

You move a little faster, eager after having been apart from him all day. He made love to you this morning when you woke up, but it never feels like enough.

“That’s it, my love,” he murmurs. “Whatever you need.”

You pant together as you both reach a quick climax. Though you’ve been together for years now, your affection for each other has only grown since that day long ago when you both ran away from your fates and made your own.

You rest your forehead against his, whimpering contentedly as he softly strokes your skin. “We better go,” he encourages you. “I’ll find the children, then help you finish dinner.”

You nod, letting him help you out of the spring, grateful when he retrieves your dress and puts it back on for you. While you love giving him children, pregnancy can be tiring.

Still, you’ll do it as many times as you can until you aren’t able anymore. As Theseus wraps his arm around your shoulders and you begin to walk back home, you’re sure that you’ll be carrying a fourth soon after your third arrives.


End file.
